A kiss
by SonnyRose
Summary: When one is a part of the rulers of Japan, meetings can't be avoided. Even ones that are disguised as parties can be very boring, especially if you're a ten year old boy. But will the young Sesshomarus view of the evening change as he and his female friend escape this happening? ONESHOT


**_( a little oneshot I made of sesshy´s first kiss :3 and no, I don't own Sesshomaru, he belongs to Rumiko Takahasi. Sonny though is aaaalll mine. Enjoy ;P)_**

**_"Speech"_**

**_(thoughts)_**

**_A kiss_**

**Sesshomaru's POV**

Sesshomaru looked out over the usually peaceful clearing, which was now crowded with people. There were everywhere, youkai as well as some chosen humans, their scents mingling together to an unusual mix. But he could tell that neither the humans and some of the youkai that were here liked the other species presence. He saw the annoyed and haughty glances from some youkai and some hateful glares from humans.

He sighed as he leaned back against the tree behind him, bored by these strict and stiff people in front of him. No one ever truly laughed or actually had fun at these occasions...its was just like a normal boring meeting.

But in finer clothes and with lots of drinks.

He crossed his arms and stared into the ground, his silvery hair which was plaited into a long braid falling out of place and hung over his shoulder and down towards the green ground.

Why did he even have to be here?

He was only visibly twelve in a humans eyes( even though he was one hundred and ten by a human standard), so he shouldnt be obligated to attend to it...

He's just a kid.

But his father had insisted, it seemed he had wanted to "show off" his son. Sesshomaru muttered something about why he had been so eager and alert when his father had taught him about the politics of these lands. If he had known it would result in this, he would had ignored the lessons.

No he wouldn't had.

He couldnt disrespect his father like that, he was his heir after all. When his father wished to retire or died, this lands would belong to him.

So he had to learn.

And even if he hated these occasions, they were quite good for him as well. But that part was now over and his usefulness was at level zero. So now he were stuck here, after the thousands of presentations and a few "show off political talks" was done and he wasn't interesting for the mass of people right now.

Just his luck.

He frowned as he closed his eyes for a moment, concentrating. He searched for the aura of the only one which could save him from this slow death, and it took a while before he found her. She was hurrying through the crowd of people, moving swiftly towards him.

It was about time that she finally came.

He had been looking after her the whole evening, but he hadnt sighted her or felt her presence. He straightened up against the tree and looked into the direction where he knew she would come. She knew he hated to wait and the young lord couldnt help but wonder why she was so late. This certain girl usually was on time when they had decided one.

He snorted.

It couldnt take that long to dress, couldnt it?

But then suddenly a female slinked out of the mass off people and his eyes focused on her. His eyes widened slightly as her eyes found his.

No, it couldnt be...

The purple and redhaired hanyou's eyes glittered lightly as he saw him, (or did he just imagine that?) and hurried towards him. He felt her scent hit his sensitive nose as she came closer, a soft mix of roses and something warm, that almost couldnt be described as something else than the sun.

But that girl which strode towards him...no the woman..couldnt be the owner of that familiar scent.

This person was too...female.

It was not that girl that used to hang around with him during these past ninety years, which always dressed in her blue haori and her hair hanging wildly around her shoulders.

Her hair was now carefully brushed and was arranged to a bun at the back of her head, decorated with a golden truly couldnt the girl which had hit him in his head a few days after she'd started to live with them.

It couldnt.

He noticed he was staring at her as she tripped towards him, walking rather slow since she obviously wasn't used to higher shoes and suddenly she lost her balance and fell, but was safely caught in his arms.

Nope, it was her.

He pulled himself together as he helped her up in a standing position and ignoring the odd feeling of having her in his arms as she fired him a slightly embarrassed smile, her fangs shining white against her red painted lips.

He held back the smile that lingered on his own, but he somehow managed to twist it to a frown and he raised an eyebrow at her.

"You're late"

She crossed her arms over her chest and grinned at him.

"Im so sorry my lord, but your fathers female friend seemed to not have any desire to let me go until i was...presentable"

She sighed lightly as she lifted slightly of the fabric of her colorful kimono and looked back up at him.

"So what do ya think?"

He raised an eyebrow as he pointed a clawed finger at himself, his eyes questioning.

"Me?"

She grinned slightly as she rolled her eyes.

"No, the tree over there. Yes you, silly"

Taken aback, he stood speechless for a moment. He just looked at her and for some odd reason could he hardly stop himself from blushing faintly.

"Uhm... You look...hnnn.."

He stopped his words for a moment, knowing one misplaced word could cause major problems in their relations ship...( wait what relationship?! they are just friends, thats all...right?) he groaned inwardly at his situation, but then he decided to let out a part of the truth that seemed quite harmless and fitting in his mind.

"...stunning"

Her eyes widened slightly as she looked a bit shocked at first by his comment and he silently wondered if he made a wrong choice in words after all.

But after a while she just blushed as she smiled warmly back at him.

Then she started to tell him about the "terror" the friend of his father had put her through, describing how she had been scrubbed underneath her feet and behind her ears as she had been scolded for not taking proper care if her looks.

He grinned slightly at her wild, but yet careful gestures but he mostly watched her face as she talked. He had always been weak for the soft redness of a blush of an fair woman, he couldn't deny that.

And Sonny, even if he hadnt realized it before was a fair lady.

He was just as his father in that manner, they were both drawn to the pretty ladies.

Even if Sesshomaru just had watched them from a distance and done nothing else, he knew his place. After all, he was way to young for things like that. But he could admit, his mind could wander out of the "restricted" zone sometimes.

But after all he was still a virgin, but he was just like 12 year old anyway. So he couldnt help to get invaded by those crazy fantasies sometimes.

Right?

He felt some eyes in his back and turned his head slightly to see other males stare at his friend, their gaze taking in her form approvingly and Sesshomaru tensed a little.

His territorial instincts surfaced and then he did something that surprised both her and himself.

He took a step forward and took her hand and gripped it with his, as to state his own claim and turned around as he started to walk away, away from the males that watched her.

He tried to look like normal as he pulled her with him, plastering his stoic mask on to hide these weird feeling that tormented him.

"Come...lets leave this commotion"

She blushed slightly more, not used to being handled and touched so much by her male friend. She was still surprised by his action so she just nodded and followed him slowly as they made their way through the woods, both silent as they walked.

The woods was so quiet in differance of the bubbly clearing,the summer night warm but with a nice breeze that flowed through the forests trees.

After a while they came to the edge of the forest and suddenly they heard a soft female laughter fill the air.

They stopped in their tracks and looked at each other, then Sesshomaru pointed his head towards that direction, curious on who may be out here with them.

Sonny nodded and they started to sneak out to the edge of the forest, moving as soundlessly as only beings with demon blood could.

As they came to the edge of the forest and peaked out behind a big greenish bush they saw two humans sitting on the green grass together, one male and one female.

The female laughed as the male pointed at the sky, maybe at different starts and constellations that captured their interests.

The two pups sat quietly in their hiding place, listening interestedly to every word. They could hear various parts of the couples conversation but the view was tainted by the bushes in front of them as they tried to remain unseen.

But then after a while Sesshomaru huffed in annoyance to not be able to watch (more like spying) properly and his eyes looked around for a better viewing spot.

Soon his eyes found a tree branch, perfectly placed to get a view of the clearing. So swiftly the inu moved to pic up an surprised (and severely blushing) Sonny up in his arms and jumped up on a large tree branch where he sat her down and then joined her as well.

As they settled down on their new spot they kept watching the couple in silence. After a while the humans talk became more teasing and playful and suddenly the man knocked over the woman on the ground and he leant over her, his eyes locked wit the smiling woman beneath him.

Then he leant down and his lips met hers and a soft moan reached the sensitive ears of the two now very captured viewers.

Sesshomaru and Sonny were completely enchanted by the softness of the lips that met, the obvious pleasure of both the man and the woman and that awoke a hidden desire in the young pups, a new experience they wanted to explore.

The young inus, half as whole, watched in a daze as the woman wrapped her arms around him and kept kissing him back, her body moving in perfect harmony with her beloved.

They stared at the couple for many minutes before the humans lips parted and they looked into eachothers eyes as they smiled warmly, their foreheads leaning against each others .

They remained like that for a while before they started packing together their few belongings. Then they arose and started to walk away, the female leaning against the man as they walked down the hill, probably towards the village which was located close by.

The two kids sat there, quiet, for a moment before Sonny spoke slowly.

"That was...beautiful"

Sesshomaru nodded slightly, barely listening as he was lost in thoughts.

A couple of deep green eyes eyed him curiously and his odd behavior didn't go unnoticed.

**Sonny's POV**

"Sesshy?"

She tilted her head slightly as she leant against her left arm, resulting that her body was a bit closer to his.

" Is there something on your mind?"

He looked back at her, his golden orbs looking at her in a way she had never seen him do before.

He looked...dreamy...

...or was it...yearningly?

She pulled her fingers through her bangs as she looked slightly confused at the warm and very unusual look in his eyes.

Was he sick?

"Come"

He suddenly said and grabbed her hand and hardly waited until she had stood up until he took her in his arms once again and jumped to the place the couple had been seated.

There he sat down with a graceful movement and looked up at his friend, indicating for her to do the same.

Then they just sat there for a moment, gazing up towards the starry sky and enjoying this moment with each other in the silence of the night, with nothing but the crickets as their company.

Sesshomaru's POV

Sesshomaru carefully glanced towards the hanyou beside him, his eyes moving over her slightly tanned features before it stopped by her rosy lips, his eyes lingering at the seemingly softest skin on her face.

{ i wonder how they feel...how soft they are...}

He blinked slowly as he noticed were his mind was going and a faint blush spread on his cheeks. He forced his eyes away from the tempting vision, once again concentrating at the stars above.

But the mental pictures of the kissing couple together with the one of Sonny's soft lips kept crossing his mind and soon a low sigh escaped his lips as he had to give up.

The temptation was just too strong to resist.

He took a deep breath to speak as he kept looking at the starry sky, carefully choosing his words before they left his mouth.

"Sonny...have you ever heard the story off the first Daiyoukai that desired and gained a human form?"

"Hn?"

She moved her emerald gaze towards him as she raised her eyebrow slightly.

"Hmm...no, i dont think i have. "

He watched as she leaned back against her arms, so that she could sit more comfortably.

"I always thought youkai had a human form from the start"

"Well, we didnt"

As he spoke his golden gaze moved from the starry sky to met her eyes and it was obvious to the hanyou beside him that a lecture was on the way.

She watched as he took a deep breath to continue on the track he had started to follow.

"All Daiyoukai are born in true form and then we have to learn to form out yuki so that we can discover our human form"

"Oh, i see"

She twisted her finger around the single free strand of hair that hung from her hair arrangement as she looked curiously at him.

"So could you shape yourself how you wanted to look or is it like a normal "rebirth" and you cannot choose?"

She grinned slightly, her small hanyou fangs glistened in the moonlight.

Sesshomaru rolled his eyes slightly.

"Keh. Of course i couldnt choose."

Then he smirked haughtily.

"I couldt control that i became this perfect"

Sonny just stared at him for a moment and then...

She bursted out laughing.

The young lord couldnt help but feeling hurt by her action but he kind of had let it sound like a joke, so it was just a normal reaction for her to laugh.

...right?

**Sonny's POV**

The hanyou saw the slight hurt in her friends face that flashed over his features before it was as stoic as it use to be when he hides his true feelings.

Then without a thought she put her arm around his shoulders and pulled him closer.

And the fullblooded Inu could do nothing than fall into her soft embrace, stunned and could hardly keep his shock out of his features.

Then she grinned softly at him but with a faint blush on her cheeks as spoke teasingly:

"Did i hit a sore spot there ~lord Sesshomaru~?"

He huffed low as he got control of his limbs once again as he sat up into a sitting position, but leaning slightly against her side with her arm around him.

She rarely used his full name and title, only at times like these when she was playing with his pride.

Which was something that really amused the young female, since he way way superior in everything else.

His pride is his only weakness.

It truly was his only one, which was quite annoying.

He was strong, powerful and incredibly smart for his own age.

And hot.

As those words crossed her mind she felt her cheeks heat up a bit more and she desperately hoped he wouldn't notice.

She scolded herself slightly thinking about that, he was just her friend.

But it was hard sometimes.

Especially right now when her hand was resting on his muscular chest.

She groaned inwardly as she tried to ignore that fact, that she actually could feel his heartbeat through the fabric of his kimono.

Nope. Not at all.

She glanced up at the now quiet lord, his amber eyes distant and hidden in thoughts and she found her hand pressing slightly more against his chest, resulting in that he tightened a little.

She focused on his heartbeat beneath her fingers, its strong heartbeat calming and soothing.

But does it always beat that rapidly?

**Sesshomaru's POV**

She was so close.

Sesshomaru frowned inwardly as a blush threatened to appear in his face once more and he forced himself to calm down his beating heart as hepressed down the odd feeling in his chest which was caused by the hand that laid upon on his chest.

She was just touching him, why did that effect him so?

And not only that, she was mocking him as well.

He should be annoyed, not feeling like...this.

But somehow he managed to look at least a little annoyed as he huffed once again.

(Or that was what he hoped he did)

"Haha, really amusing. "

He looked down into the ground, not trusting his facial expressions functioning right now.

"Shall i continue the story or not?"

She smiled at his action but instead of releasing her arm around him and sit back again, she still remained in the close position next to him and after a moment of hesitation her head went to rest against his wide shoulder.

"Yes...please do"

She was so close.

Her actions just kept making his plan more and more intriguing, and as if it were now, that if he just moved his hand just an inch, he would be able touch the smooth fabric that covered her well shaped legs.

Darn it.

He shook his head softly to get out of that line of thought again, before it started to push other things into movement in his mind. He took a deep breath before he dared to look at her once again to continue speaking.

"As i were saying, all demon were bound to their animalistic forms, with no ability to change. The upper demons didnt mind that, they liked the huge forms they were given which made them intimidating to the lower beings.

But once there was a great Inuyoukai, which ruled his lands with his powerful fangs and claws and divine strength and was worshipped and obeyed by his fellow youkai citizens.

He was a large inu, which face could set terror in any being that opposed him.

But the great dog took care of his lands with a fair paw, protecting it from war and making sure peace remained in his lands.

He was fully happy with his lot in life but once as he took a smaller form to stroll through the woods his crimson gaze found a human couple standing in a clearing.

As he watched them he saw them smile towards each other before their lips pressed together in a kiss.

The inu watched as spellbound at the couple, this action new and interesting for him.

The pleased sounds of the male and female made him almost go crazy with need as he suddenly yearned for a touch like that, to press his lips against another being.

But as a dog, he couldn't.

So after this incident he traveled far and long to find a way to make a way for his yearning to stop and he actually managed after many years to find a witch which agreed to fulfill his wish against the promise that in return he would give her a child, the first Hanyou that would ever be born.

He accepted easily, since the witch herself was a quite fair woman and had already captured the lords interests.

So as the spell was cast the inu finally obtained the form he sought and gained a handsome young body which looked human, but yet not.

He was still covered with his demon markings and his eyes glowed unnaturally amber, with long silky silver hair decorating his well shaped head."

Sonny giggled slightly as she heard those words leave his lips and she looked up at the him as he now glared annoyed at her.

"Well shaped head?"

He snorted low as he crossed his arms, still glaring towards the hanyou. She had stopped his tale once again, with such a bad reason.

"Its how the story is told, i merely retells whats been told to me"

She stopped giggling after a moment, her eyes still sparkling with amusement.

{ did he not realize its sounded like he spoke highly of himself instead of the other male? Of course not...it's Sesshomaru after all}

She smiled slightly at him, waving his hand in a light gesture.

"Very well, continue"

His eyes still was a bit annoyed but he melted slightly by her smile. He just never could stay mad at her for long. So he just took a deep breath to collect himself and once again fell into the story.

"The witch herself got enchanted by the creature she helped to create and after the first second she saw the beautiful and of course naked man before her since he never had wore clothes, she was lost.

So in the end he did not just bring her one child, but many more..."

Sesshomaru looked over at the now silent hanyou. Her hair shone slightly in the soft moonlight, giving her a almost unearthly look but her face looked quite distant. Only the light movements of her dog ears showed that she still listened to his words. He kept watching her as he moved to finish the story, but his voice were less focused now than before.

"...and surprisingly the children were pure blooded inus like their father, which inherited the ability to gain a human form and so did the chain of the taiyoukai start.

But soon the inus noticed that others were effected by the spell as well and other demons gained a human form."

As he finished the hanyou looked up at him again, emerald clashing with gold. Sesshomaru kept his eyes locked with those shining orbs, almost drowning into those green depths. But then a voice broke the connection and he regained his control as he realized she had spoken and he looked at her with a apologizing expression.

"Im sorry, i didnt catch that"

She grinned at him, the amusement clear in her face. It wasnt often the inu had lost his composure and his concentration, even around her.

"I said that it was an interesting story. "

**Sonny's POV**

She tilted her head slightly and another lock of her hair freed itself from the bun on her head, falling to rest on the side of her slightly tanned skin.

"So, was there a point to you telling me this?"

Sesshomaru sat still for a moment before he let his hair fall in front of his face. Sonny frowned slightly at his action, getting confused at her friends odd behavior.

"Sesshomaru...?"

She leaned closer to him, now slightly worried. She took a light whiff in the air as she peeked around his silver shield. The sight that greeted her wasnt something she had expected. She could feel the heat from his skin and she could she the coat of rosy hue that coated the normally pale skin. Her eyes widened slightly. Now she also realized that the inus scent had shifted and she was speechless.

Was he...blushing?

Then his amber eyes moved to meet hers and the normally plain gold showed an emotion she never had seen before but she wasn't frightened.

He moved his face to look directly at hers once again, their faces close to the others. The young female could feel the males breath on her skin and a light blush stained her cheeks but she didnt move an inch.

Then the inu moved his clawed hand to her face and gently brushed away the offending lock of hair that had fallen over her face.

Her skin tingled slightly by his gentle touch, sending a new sensation through the young girls body and her skin heated even more.

"Sessho...?"

She couldnt say anything else because after a moment he leaned even even closer against her, pausing about an inch away. Just a little bit more and they would meet and the half demons heart rushed in her chest. She understood now what he wanted. Her eyes looked softly up into his and she saw the hesitation mixed with that odd emotion again.

She saw it clearly and he almost looked...scared?

She smiled a soft smile and before the youkaiprince had even comprehended what was happening her lips was against his, the skin of her luscious lips presses firmly against his own.

It was careful, testing at first as she took the lead. Then, as the young male regained his courage, his daubt about rejection blown away completely from his mind he pressed him lips against her as well.

After a while they parted, their eyes locking with the other partners once again.

A slight smile entered the young lords face and he soon got one in return before he leaned over to pull her over to him. He wrapped her arms softly around her as he pulled her down with him, leaning down to rest on the grassy field.

The female hanyou leaned into his embrace and placed her head softly against his chest, listening to her friends strong heartbeat.

The young inuyoukai growled low in contentment as he closed his eyes, feeling content with her in his arms.

The pair lingered there for the rest of the night but nothing else occurred after that blissful kiss, except that they rested peacefully im each others arms, dreaming of their very first kiss.


End file.
